In a fly-by-wire (FBW) system of an aircraft, actuators of the aircraft may be controlled through remote electronic units (REUs). The REUs may convert control inputs for the actuators into electronic signals that may be used to control the actuators. The REUs may facilitate control of the actuators of a flight control surface of the aircraft, such as wing surface actuators including ailerons, flaperons, high lift, and wingtip fold, or tail surfaces such as elevators, rudder, and stabilizer. The REUs are configured to communicate with other electronic boxes, such as Actuator Control Electronics (ACE) or Flight Control Computers (FCC). Thus, the integrity of the electronic signals generated by the REUs and the digital/serial interface between the REUs and the other electronic devices must be high in order to guarantee safety of the aircraft.